Unnatural Hearts
by KittenWitch
Summary: Sora and Riku must help a mysterious girl named Kitty find her friends after her world was destroyed. But who would destroy her worlds and what would cause them to do such a thing. Contains O.C.'s and SoRiku on the side
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure ran through the night, searching for the building in which those who could help her resided. Finally finding the correct building, she threw open the doors and dragged her exhausted body inside. The girl eyed the seemingly endless staircase and sighed. She didn't think her body could take the long journey up the stairs.

After forcing herself up, she sensed that she found the correct room and burst inside. Everyone turned to look at the girl. At once, she fell to her knee, right hand over the left side of her chest, and said,"Are you the one they call Master Yen Sid?"

The old wizard stared down upon her."Yes, it is I," he replied,"what business do you have here?"

"I request an audience, sir," the girl looked up at him with pleading eyes. She could sense what his answer would be before he even opened his mouth. She cringed as he spoke.

"I can see that your heart is filled completely with darkness. I suspect that you have bad intentions. I refuse to speak with you," The Master said.

"Just because someone has darkness inside doesn't necessarily mean that they are evil! Please, this matter is urgent!", begged the girl.

"C'mon at least give her a chance to explain!" a boy with spiked, chocolate colored hair reasoned. The mysterious girl looked at him gratefully.

Master Yen Sid sighed. If Sora came to her defense, he wouldn't be able to argue with him. He motioned for the girl to stand before him."Please state the matter of urgency," he said defeatedly.

The girl quickly hopped up and stood in front of the wizard's desk. "My home has been destroyed. I came here to seek help and find my friends that have been kidnapped and lost in other worlds. Please, a great force of evil has taken them… I need to ensure their safety. I care deeply for them!" the girl exclaimed.

"Of course we'll help you find them! Something similar happened to me once and I'd hate for you to go through the same thing," the boy quickly responded.

The Master looked at Sora and sighed once again. "Alright, you'll set out in the morning. Sora, Riku, I trust that you will aid this girl in her mission?" he asked. Both boys nodded at the wizard.

xXx

"Hi, I'm Sora," the brunet extended his hand to the girl," and this is Riku," he motioned toward the taller, silver haired boy.

"I'm Kitty. It's a pleasure to meet you two," she shook her newly found friend's hand. "I can't thank you enough for helping me gain his trust! I owe you a lot…"

"It's not a problem. Anyway, here's where you'll be staying for the night," Riku included. He opened the door to Kitty's room and led her inside. "If you need anything, just tell us"

"Thank you, the both of you," Kitty sighed in relief. "Just… one question, if you don't mind. Are…. you two in a relationship?"

The boys blushed and looked away from each other. "N-no, you've got it all w-wrong!" Riku exclaimed. Sora nodded his head in agreement.

Kitty giggled,"I'm sorry, it's just… you two share an incredibly close bond, almost one of lovers."

The friends' faces reddened at Kitty's comment and bid her a good night. The two boys quietly walked to their rooms, too embarrassed to look at the other. It is true that both boys held feelings for each other, but were too shy too start anything romantic, so neither Sora nor Riku knew of the other's feelings. Kitty's words had left Riku deep in thought. He wondered what kind of bond would render them as close as 'lovers'. He knew only of his infatuation with Sora.

'Maybe,' he thought,'I could start something with Sora.'

xXx

The morning started early that day. Everyone awoke early to see their friends off. When the trio boarded the ship, it seemed that all would go well, but Sora had apparently forgotten how to maneuver the ship and took a bit of playing around with the controls to get a hang of things once again.

"I…don't think i trust him driving this," Kitty admitted to Riku. She sat shaking in the corner, to afraid to see where they were going. Realizing that she had no clue as to where they were headed, Kitty started to panic. Brushing her black hair out of her eyes, she looked up to question Sora. "Where are you taking us?" she asked quietly.

"Traverse Town. Theres bound to be someone there," Sora replied. A quiet moment passed before Sora decided to change the subject. "Hey Kitty, how come you speak so formally?"

"I do? Well, i guess i could speak more casually if it makes you feel comfortable. This is important business, though." The girl responded.

"i understand that, but we're your friends now," Sora offered a wide grin," it'd be nicer if you were more comfortable around us"

"Ok, I'll try my best," Kitty smiled at the two boys and prepared for the rest of the trip.

This is my first story so please tell me what you think! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty ran through the gate into Traverse town and collapsed. She had never ridden in a ship before and felt a little nauseous. She could also thank Sora's poor driving skills for her current condition. Riku approached her and looked a little nervous, he didn't know how to comfort his new friend and quietly stood by her as she groaned on the floor. Sora saw the worried look on his face and ran over.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Sora knelt down to pat the girl on the back.

"Ugghhh," Kitty groaned, "just help me up, please. I'll be fine."

"So, who are we looking for?" Riku asked as Sora ensure that Kitty wouldn't lose balance.

"What? Who d-Oh yeah! Kandi? Xylia? Camira? Where are you?" The girl yelled for her friends and stumbled around.

"Maybe we should split up to search for your friends faster?" The taller boy offered.

"Yeah, what do your friends look like?" The brunet asked.

"Well, they….Um… just look for people with pointy ears and colored armor. Thats the easiest way to describe them as a whole," Kitty sighed. "Lets meet back her in 10 minutes?"

The three friends split up so that Kitty could check the Backstreets and Post Office, Sora the first three districts, and Riku the last two.

xXx

"Toxic! Iztoz? Eira! Urushiol?" Kitty called out. She had barely passed by any other people and tried to ask around in the stores back in the first district. She knew that they could easily protect themselves, they had kingdoms to protect and could easily defend themselves against enemies. Most of them were well trained in close combat, magick, and sword fighting. All except for… "KALYN!" Kitty yelled in alarm. The young rose princess, sister to Xylia, was very against learning to fight and insisted on being more ladylike. Xylia always argued with her and forced her to learn self defense, but Kalyn is useless with a sword, too timid to fight back, and too young to understand the dangers of the improper uses of magick.

"Kalyn! Where are you?" Kitty asked in a desperate tone. 'She wouldn't be able to protect herself in a situation like this!' Kitty thought, 'How is Xylia going to take the news if…. If Kalyn….NO! I can't let her get hurt!' Kitty slid down a wall and fell to her knees, letting a few tears slip out. 'I can't let her… I need to protect her before she…. But what if she's already…. Already gone…. I can't let that happen!' The girl sobbed.

"Ugh, get up , Kitty! Theres still a hope that she's unscathed. And if she's dead…. There are ways to bring her back," finding a reason to get up, Kitty ran forward, hollering the young princess's name in a desperate attempt to find her.

xXx

Sora looked around. He had forgotten that this place would be emptier after Leon and the others left. He didn't know where to start. He thought that maybe someone could be occupying the hotel rooms. After looking in most of the rooms and empty lots in the other districts, he saw that there was no one that fit Kitty's description. Sora sighed and deemed it time to return to the first district.

xXx

Riku searched through every little corner where someone could hide until he got to the fifth district. He almost decided against going into the Garden, as he was running out of time, but the silver haired boy heard a scream. He immediately ran inside to find a small girl running up the stairs. There were strange figures chasing her, they were pitch black and seemed to flicker and twitch. Each of them had a small shimmering light where their hearts should be, each figure's "heart" was a different color and no two "hearts" matched in size or shade. Another scream shook Riku from his stupor and he ran after the figures. Running up the stairs, Riku jumped and cut most of the figures with his Keyblade. The girl frantically waved her sword at the last figure but continually missed her target. Riku ended up killing it for her.

"P-please, don't h-hurt me," the girl whimpered. She had on a shirt made of layered scutes of green armor and a red skirt that resembled a rose. Her sleeves had spikes on the shoulders and she donned a crown of roses.

"Hurt you? Why would I want to do that?" Riku offered his hand to the girl, but she collapsed from a gash on her shoulder. He hadn't realized that the girl was bleeding and carried her back to the first district. She did have pointy ears and colored armor, after all.

xXx

The three friends ran back to the first district. Sora had arrived first, then Kitty came running back, crying.

"Whats wrong?" Sora immediately asked.

"I c-," Kitty was interrupted by Riku and the girl he found. Kitty's eyes widened in surprise," KALYN!"

"There's no need to yell," Riku chuckled,"yeah she was attacked by these weird shadow things with colored lights in them."

"Condemned," Kitty hissed.

"What? Are they like heartless?" Sora wondered.

"Heartless? No, I think Riku's talking about the souls of people who died and didn't deserve to be turned back into stardust," Kitty replied in anger. "Don't tell me they made their way over here. Whatever, Riku, we need to get her healed, quick. The boys nodded and lead her to the hotel.

Riku laid Kalyn on the bed and asked Sora if he had a potion handy. "Here," Sora offered the potion to Kitty and grinned broadly, "It'll heal her"

"I don't think it'll close the wound fast enough," Kitty lamented, taking a spell book out of one of the side-bags that she wore on her hips. "_Panákeia," _ The noirette closed her eyes and a green aura surrounded the book and the gash on Kalyn's shoulder.

"Whoa! I didn't know that you could use magic!" Sora exclaimed.

"What language was that? Greek?" Riku asked.

"I use it all the time, just haven't had a chance to yet. Greek? Whats that? It's Dásaos. Kalyn is from the Kingdom of Dásos and it's best if I use a spell from her land."

"Is that your version of Greece, 'cuz she looks kinda Greek to me," Sora inquired.

"Dásaos doesn't sound like a good language if it's from Dásos. You just added an 'a,'" Riku retorted.

"Ugh, whatever! Stop asking questions about my world," Kitty snapped.

"Shouldn't it be something like Dásonese or Dásonian?" Sora appeared quizzical.

"Oh my Gods, I am literally about to hurt you," Kitty glared at the two boys as she tried to wake up Kalyn.

The two boys laughed. They noticed how closely they were standing to each other and looked into one another's eyes. Blushing, they stepped away and poked more questions at Kitty.

"Why do you know magic?"

"I know magick because I'm a black mage."

"What's in your pockets?"

"Herbs, Powders, Potions, etcetera."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"Are you in a relationship?"

"Yes, I'm engaged to a moon scribe named Lhunar. Lune for short."

"Engaged? At fifteen?"

"Shut up"

"Whats wrong with your eye?"

"Sora thats enough," Riku stopped the younger boy.

"Nah, it's okay, I guess you guys should know," Kitty motioned for the other two to sit nearby to listen to the story.

xXx

I ran down the stairs after my sister, laughing. She led me to a door that she stole the key to. I was ecstatic to find what was on the other side of our basement door. There was a laboratory, long abandoned but a control panel shone as if recently dusted off, next to it, a containment unit with something-no someone in it. I walked toward the panel and admired the giant, red button. I couldn't stop myself from pushing it. That was a horrible mistake. I heard a blood curdling scream turn into a wet rasping behind me, then I was lying on the floor in pain, bleeding. I turned to look at my sister with my one good eye, but I quickly turned away. Her eyes and throat had… been ripped out and she shook violently on the floor.

My parents ran downstairs with guards to investigate. The monster killed most of them, my parents included. Thankfully one saved us and healed my sister. His name eludes me but I am very grateful to him. My sister can no longer speak or see but she can sense with her newly developed psychic powers. I… miss her.

xXx

"Wow… I'm sorry that you had to go through that," Sora was in shock.

"That must have been really hard to recount. You didn't have to tell us," Riku said with pity in his voice,

"It's okay, I'm fine now," Kitty smiled wistfully.

"Huh, you never told me that story Kitty," came a voice from behind the trio.

Everyone quickly turned to the speaker.

* * *

><p>So here's chapter 2! I will try to update on Sunday's, Monday's, or Tuesday's. I have A LOT of O.C.'s soooooo... yeah. I was debating wether or not to put Kitty's tragic backstory because of the blood and gore and stuff but... its there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter! :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sh-she's awake!" exclaimed Sora in awe.

"Yes, Sora. We can see that," deadpanned Riku, earning him a glare from the younger boy.

"Kalyn, are you okay? What happened?" Kitty asked as she hugged the Rose Princess.

"Well, after my training, we returned to the castle to hear news on the black hole that our world was approaching. When we got there, it flashed black and white then I heard an explosion and blacked out. I woke up here and looked for Akasma - you haven't seen him, have you?" Kalyn paused for Kitty to shake her head then continued with a sigh. " Anyways, when I couldn't find anyone, I went to the garden over there and was attacked by the Condemned! It was really scary, but someone saved me, I think," the young girl stopped and looked confused.

"Um, yeah I saved you and carried you back here," Riku said.

Kalyn blushed and muttered," Thank you, but I could have done it myself!"

Both Kitty and Riku looked skeptical at her declaration. " Yeah…. so is there anything else you remember?" Sora asked.

"No… but I do know that Xylia left me here! She probably thought it would be too much work to deal with me and sent me here! Urrrrgghhh! I hate her!" Kalyn kicked at her blanket and crossed her arms, urging the tears back.

"Xylia?" Sora muttered questioningly, and looked towards Riku for help. The older boy just shrugged in response.

"Xylia is her older sister. Sweetie, Xylia would never abandon you! Even if she gets mad, she still loves you now we have to bring you back to her and keep you safe, okay?" Kitty tried to comfort the young princess.

"No! I don't believe you! I don't wanna go back! I hate her I hate her I hate her!" Kalyn yelled as she pushed Kitty away. The Rose Princess's words stung the Mage.

The atmosphere was thick, Kalyn was sobbing into her arms and Kitty sat there in shock. Sora and Riku looked at each other, thinking of a way to comfort both girls. They couldn't decide wether to change the subject or reason with the girl. "Maybe…." Riku trailed off.

"Do you want to stay here then?" Sora offered. " It would be dangerous to bring you with us and we don't know what happened to your world. We also have some friends that could take care of you in Radiant Garden. That would be pretty far, though," He saw how her interest peaked when she heard garden.

"I-is it pretty there?" Kalyn asked quietly

"It's beautiful!" Sora exclaimed. "There are flowers everywhere and the water fountains have rainbows in them!"

It was then decided that they would bring Kalyn to Radiant Garden. Kalyn, however, asked to stay just a little longer to see the Garden again.

"We have to go now," Riku whispered to the other two as they where taking the princess to the garden.

Kitty nodded," When you want to leave, contact me and we will come as soon as possible. Stay out of trouble and remember how to use your sword," She then cast a protection charm on the girl. The trio said farewell to the Rose Princess and left to the Gummi Ship.

xXx

"So,where to next?" Sora grinned.

"Hmmmmm….." Kitty thought for a moment. "Is there anywhere with mermaids?"

"There's Atlantica," Riku shuddered at the thought. He disliked all the singing they forced him to do.

"Lets go there!" Sora steered them in the direction of the world.

xXx

Sora spun around excitedly and grinned widely at the other two. "I love this place!"

Riku sighed and glared and his shark tail. He much preferred using his legs to swim. "Well, I don't"

Kitty looked at Riku empathetically. She had only transformed into a mermaid once before and deemed it horrible. She looked down at her appearance and saw that she looked different from the other two. They had strange smooth tails with dorsal fins and solid tail fins, she hadn't ever seen a fish like that. Kitty had a sleek, shiny tail reminiscent of a Rainbow Obsidian Water Dragon. Her black tail shone many colors like oil and the tail fin was sheer with geometrically shaped webbing. Along her back was a webbed dorsal fin that ran from her neck to her tail. She grinned at the familiarity of her look, she appeared to be a real mermaid from her world.

"Whoa Kitty, you look cool! C'mon Riku, this way!" Sora grabbed Riku by the hand and pulled him along, causing the shark-tailed boy to blush when Sora wrapped his tail around his briefly.

Kitty laughed at Riku's face and followed along behind them, securing the black cloth across her chest so that it wouldn't fall off later.

xXx

"I remember that there was a strange girl here a while ago. She thought that she was the princess then left," Ariel recounted.

"Oh, what a shame. Come on Sora, let's leave," Riku tried to pull the boy away but was met with resistance.

"But Riku! I wanna sing!" Sora complained.

"No, Sora," Riku ordered sternly.

"Just one song? Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee?" Sora begged the older boy.

"Sora, it's best we go now," Kitty added. She wasn't much for musicals. It took another ten minutes to drag Sora to the ship.

"Where else could there be a mermaid?" Kitty asked.

"There's Destiny Islands," Riku answered.

"Are there sea shells and sea glass?" Kitty inquired.

"Yeah. There's beach glass, too," Sora answered somberly.

"Then lets go there," Kitty said.

xXx

The three friends where walking down the beach. Sora and Riku were telling kitty of their adventures on this island when Sora paused and pointed at a girl standing towards the sea and said, "Wait, who's she?"

Kitty turned to look and ran off towards the girl. "Serena! Heeey, Serena!"

Serena turned and smiled, opening her arms for a hug. She was a pale girl and wore a plain white dress. A sea-blue sheer tail fell to the floor around her dress. She wore many bracelets made of blue and green sea glass and had sea glass beads woven into her blonde waves. Atop her head was a circlet with small bunches of shells and sea glass that dangled down.

"Kitty! It's so nice to see you! How've you been?" Serena's voice was soft and melodic.

"Never been better! I assume you're fairing well," Kitty smiled at her friend.

The two boys caught up with the pair and waited for Kitty to finish exchanging greetings with the girl.

"So you know this girl?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah. Serena, this is Sora and that's Riku. Sora, Riku, meet Serena. She's a mermaid." Kitty introduced the boys to the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you two," Serena smiled and extended her hand.

"Likewise," Riku shook her hand.

"She's a mermaid? Where's her tail?" Sora asked.

"She's in her human form. Duh," Kitty slapped Sora on the back of his head, "Is Marina with you?"

" I haven't gone looking around. I just stayed in this area and made a charm. Would you like it?" Serena offered the Charm to Kitty. It was made of a thalassa shell with tendrils of sea glass dangling off the end.

Kitty happily accepted the gift and asked the mermaid to come with them to search for Marina.

Sora and Riku led the two girls to the cove. With every step, the beads in Serena's hair made a twinkling noise that the trio found to be very soothing. At the cove, they found a girl with shoulder length, spiky looking hair. She was swimming around in the water so it would have been a bit difficult to spot her if it weren't for the spikes that protruded from the water.

* * *

><p>Hey, sorry for not updating last week, i was dealing with depression, but you guys don't wanna hear about that! To make up for last week's Chapter That Never Was, here have an extra long chapter. I also want to thank everyone who faved and followed and give a special shout out to <span>GenesisSnow<span> and Kitty Beach Bun for reviewing! Thank you, you two are a bunch of cuties! Anyway, i hope you enjoy and tell me what element you would like to see next!


	4. Chapter 4

The mermaid in the water appeared to be swimming away from a dark mass grasping at her tail. She frantically swam about and over to the other side of the cove. The kids ran after the girl, slowed down by the broken bridge in the path. Serena ran to the edge of the platform that held the zip-line and jumped, legs sprouting into a tail a second before she hit the water. With a loud _crack_, an iceberg formed in the water, and the trio spotted Serena dragging Marina out of the water.

"Are you two okay?" Kitty called out. Serena looked over and nodded, then promptly went back to bringing Marina back to consciousness.

"They have ice powers?" Sora asked astonished at the sight before him.

"No, only Marina has ice powers. She's from the northern seas. Serena is from the south. She has water manipulation, but not ice. It's complicated," The mage corrected the bewildered boy. When the triad reached the two mermaids, Marina had started to come to.

"Ow, how is it possible that I almost drowned?" Marina slurred in a low, broad accent. She looked around in a daze and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" The slightly tanner mermaid asked, worry evident on her features. She started brushing sand off her knees and offered a hand to her companion on the floor.

"She sounds…..Russian," Sora whispered to Riku."What is going on here?" The silver-haired boy looked as confused as he did.

When it became clear that the northern mermaid could stand on her own, tail having converted to legs, the group went to sit at the dock to interrogate her.

"Do you know what was chasing you?" Kitty asked. She had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

"It was a group of condemned. But there was a big one that ate the smaller ones," Marina recounted in a voice thick with fear," I think it was Calder."

Both Kitty and Serena went stiff when they heard the name. "Calder?" Riku interjected. All these new names were making him confused. It especially pissed him off that he didn't know what half these people were talking about.

"He's one of the many people that tried to rule over a land tyrannically. He was jealous of Serena and Marina. They resemble ancient water dragons as mermaids, which makes them royalty. He didn't look royal and ordered for their fins to be severed so that people would respect him more. I condemned him to my Shadow Realm as punishment." Kitty lamented. She looked frightened at the thought of having to face him.

"You own a Shadow Realm? What kinds of things have you been hiding from us, Kitty?" Sora asked Kitty with skeptic tone. He remembered that she had a 'heart full of darkness' or something but he didn't expect this.

"Oh, yes. I have observed you guys and saw that you were different. You see, in my world everyone's hearts are made of their element. I have power over darkness so I have a 'dark heart' in a way," Kitty explained the matter as best she could. It was a simple concept if you experienced it first hand. "These lovely ladies over here control water and ice. If you were to look at their hearts, Serena would have a clear, sea-green heart. Marina would have a frosty ocean blue. Everyone has a slight difference in their heart to make everyone unique. We have quite unnatural hearts."

"Hmm…. I guess it makes some sense…" Riku trailed off. He thought of the condemned and their colored 'hearts'. Did this still apply to them?

"I… don't really get it… but I kinda do," Sora raised an eyebrow at Kitty.

"Speaking of which, I need to check on something," Kitty stood up and opened a shadowy portal and stepped through. Another portal opened a few feet away and she ran out in a panic. "They're gone! The condemned aren't in the shadow realm anymore!"

xXx

Since the condition of Kitty's world is currently unknown, Serena and Marina have decided to stay at Destiny Islands for the time being. It seemed to be the best choice since they could swim and lounge about all they want for now.

Kitty was sitting cross-legged in her chair with her eyes closed. RIku noticed that she was thinking and decided to disturb her. "So how many more of your friends do we have to look for? A hundred?"

The noirette looked at him and thought. "Well, there are the twins, the two robots, Camira, Jasper, Xylia, the four dragon babes, Lune, Vivian, and Nacho." Kitty concluded.

"Why do you know so many people?" Riku was annoyed at how many more people that needed finding.

"Your friends have funny names," Sora added to the conversation. "Hehe…. Nacho."

"You know what? We're looking for Nacho first." The mage decided. "Is there a place with fire?"

"No, but there is Agrabah," the brunet answered.

"What's an Agrabah?" Kitty asked.

"You know, like Saudi Arabia?" Riku offered.

"Huh?" Kitty was starting to get frustrated at these words that she wasn't familiar with.

"A desert?" Sora hoped that she knew what it was.

"Oh you should have said that first! We might be able to find Jasper, Nacho, and Vivian there!"

xXx

"So what do these people look like?" Riku asked.

"Jasper has a big rainbowy-red gem in his right eye. Nacho is a they. Full name is Ignacio, but that's a boys name and Nacho has boobs. Nacho is a they, not a boy or a girl. Get that wrong more than once and you will get burned. They have half their head shaved. Vivian is-" Kitty was cut off by someone yelling in the distance.

"Hey, sexy! Why don't you turn around and get a load of_ this_!" The trio turned and Kitty squealed. Vivian was standing a distance away dressed in a red belly dancer's outfit wit her hand motioning up and down her body.

"Bae I missed you," Kitty hugged the red-head tightly.

"Ooh who are these cuties" Vivian winked at the boys.

"Shh they're off limits," Kitty elbowed Vivian in the ribs," They're in love! Can't you see?"

"Aww! Well, if you're lonely just call me anytime. I'm single," Vivian winked again which earned her another smack on the arm.

"Sorry she's really thirsty for attention. Anyway, Sora, Riku, this is Vivian, my best bae forever. Vivian, these guys are helping me find everyone." Kitty quickly introduced her best friend.

"Lets take this convo to my room, yeah?" The pyro led the trio to her room in a small building.

"How'd you get here?" Sora asked.

"I went to go visit Kitty at her house all the way in Nocturnia. I live **so** far away in Magumani and I wanted to see her again. Anyways, she was with Lune and I wanted to chill with her so we went to go spar while he watched the meteor. He made us go all the way back to the bedroom to show us the meteor but everything flashed and I woke up here. I looked around and decided to stay here 'cuz it's the perfect temperature. And then I saw this really cute outfit and I was like 'OMG! I need it!' so now everyone wants me to dance for them 'cuz these hips don't lie." Vivian recounted the events to the trio and shook her hips at the end for emphasis.

"We didn't ask for your life story," Riku deadpanned and Kitty elbowed him as well.

"So did you see Jasper or Nacho?" Kitty continued.

"Yeah, Jasper's in the desert. I don't know where Nacho is, though," Vivian twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "I can take you guys there, but you have to tell me I'm pretty first."

"We don't have time for this," Riku complained and sighed loudly. He hated the heat and felt agitated as sweat dripped down his face.

Kitty fell to her knee and kissed Vivian's hand, "Vivian you are so sexy, like you don't even know," stifling her laughter, she added, "10/10 would bang."

Vivian giggled and pulled the noirette up to picked her up bridal style. "Not as sexy as you, Princess. Lets go!"

"Your hair looks really soft and shiny!" Sora called after the best friends and followed them. Riku groaned and tried to think of complements.

xXx

In the distance, the group could see the bright flash of fire. They caught up to the source a sandstorm started. Nacho and Jasper were being attacked by Condemned. Sora jumped on a tall figured and slashed at it until it dissipated. Riku followed suit, only to realized that they would reappear quickly. He looked to Kitty to see that she was merging her attacks with Vivian.

"How are you defeating them?" the silver haired boy yelled through the roaring of the wind and sand.

"Use magic! They are invulnerable to weapons!" Kitty spared him a glance to demonstrate how she was holding her Book of Shadows.

The Condemned were soon gone and the commotion died down. Two tanned people stood before the group. Sora and Riku presumed that these were Nacho and Jasper.

"That was sick! There was fire and sand everywhere. And then BAM POW we win!" An ecstatic person exclaimed. They had half their head shaved and the rest was spiked upward. "Whoa you guys were AWESOME! I'm Ignacio, but call me Nacho," Nacho shook the boys' hands and kept rambling about how cool the fight was in a quick and strong accent.

"Thanks for helping us with that. I'm Jasper. Eeehh please excuse the current state of my clothes. I work in a crystal mine back at home and it gets kind of messy."Jasper chuckled lightly and dusted off his clothes. "I don''t think it matters. This place is like home; sand everywhere."

"Hi I'm Sora and this here's Riku," The Brunette grinned widely. He had taken an immediate liking to Nacho's eccentric personality. "Um, don't take this the wrong way, Nacho, but are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not a boy or a girl. I am Nacho." The redhead replied stubbornly.

Sora tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows," But yo-"

"So Jasper! How'd you get that gem in your eye?" Riku cut Sora off, sensing that he was picking at a sensitive subject. His suspicions were confirmed at Kitty and Vivian's relieved expressions.

"I was born with it. It was supposed to be a curse or something. My name means 'he who holds a treasure' in my language," he responded.

"Should we take this back to my room?" Vivian suggested again and linked her arm with Kitty's. The group headed back to the rented apartment.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this is a little late! Special thanks to my best friend forever and ever for letting me use their character Vivian! Love you, bae! So tell me who you want to see next!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Kitty," Vivian started," why did you ask these two to help you find us? Aren't you more capable than that?"

"I cant go teleporting around all the time. If I need to find everyone then they will be in different worlds," the mage tried to explain to the sassy redhead. It would be a bit difficult to explain everything to everyone without some confusion.

"Really? I thought you were really powerful and had limitless power," Jasper brushed some sand off of his shoulder and looked at Kitty, expecting her to contradict what she always said about herself.

"I…I guess I'm not as powerful as I thought I was. I felt the explosion and knew that our world was in danger. I used my magick to save all our friends and transport them to worlds that would suit their tastes. I also had to suspend our world in a sleep-like state so that everyone else could be safe. Teleporting everyone to worlds such a great distance away requires much more energy than teleporting within our world. I can't just jump between worlds like that," Kitty further explained her reasons.

Sora looked just as confused as the others. He raised his arms behind his head and asked," How come you cant teleport that far?"

"My world has a few alternates behind it, like the Shadow Realm or Negative Space," The noirette shuddered at the thought of the second alternate reality." I would create portals from the Over World into the Shadow Realm to take 'short cuts'. Other worlds don't have a Shadow Realm to jump into. I needed another form of transportation and I used the last of my replenish able power to bring myself to you guys," Kitty smiled at the two boys that sat across from her.

"So, why are all of the condemned free?" Riku leaned forward with a serious look on his face. The three newcomers shared worried glances at the new information.

"I guess that since I used up too much power, I lost hold of the Shadow Realm and they got free," Kitty concluded just as Nacho walked in from the kitchen with a large plate of food.

"I finished cooking!" The ecstatic redhead set the tray down and went back to the kitchen to bring more toppings and side dishes.

"Oh great! Im starving! What is it?" Sora asked before he dug into the meal.

"They're_ tacos de res, arroz con pollo, y salsa roja. _who wants jalapeños?" Nacho held up a little bowl full of large, green fruit.

"Halapenios?" Sora tried to pronounce the name of the strange food being offered to him.

"Ja-la-pe-ños, they're like candy for us at Volcán," Nacho placed a few onto everyones food. Vivian, Kitty, and Nacho bit through the meal with ease. Jasper just coughed a few times then continued eating.

"Aaah! I thought you said that these were like candy!" Sora cried out and fanned his tongue. He was unused to eating spicy things and couldn't handle the jalapeños. He shifted his teary gaze to Riku and saw that he was having a loud coughing fit.

"We eat them like candy," Vivian countered. She piled more onto her food and glared at Kitty when she tried to give the two keyblade wielders some water.

"_Gringos," _Nacho muttered into their food.

xXx

Vivian had convinced Jasper and Nacho to rent rooms as well. Kitty, Sora, and Riku left to go search for more of Kitty's friends.

"Hey what world is that," Kitty pointed out the window to a nearby world that they hadn't yet visited.

Riku lazily looked out the window and cringed slightly."Wonderland. I hate it there.

"What's it like?" Kitty asked, hoping that it might be a suitable place to look for some of her friends.

"Theres a Queen of Hearts, card soldiers, a disappearing cat, two guys with a tea party, and a girl named Alice." Sora described the

"Oh we definitely have to check there," Kitty knew her friends were there.

xXx

The trio walked through the entrance of the maze and into the Queen's Court to see the Queen and a young girl having tea. The girl wore a cute red, black, and white dress, but looked very unusual. She had large reddish-purple wings folded down neatly and a black, wiry tail that ended in a heart shape. Atop her head was two horns curled forward, reminiscent of peppermint candies. The Queen looked up and saw the trio headed towards her and yelled," You again? I thought you had finished your business here a long time ago. Leave at once or it's off with your heads!"

"Your Majesty, let me deal with these uninvited guests," The girl curtsied then jumped off the railing and flew towards the trio, brandishing a large, glimmering battle axe. Sora and Riku summoned their key blades and prepared to fight the girl. A look of recognition crossed her face when she saw Kitty, and she flew right into the taller girl, causing her to fall.

"Kandi, you should be more careful with that thing! You almost cut my head off!" she brushed off the girls red-violet hair and giggled.

"Oh, Kitty its been so long. Its great to see you! Sorry for scaring you," The dragon girl stood up and asked, "who are these two?"

"Im Riku, and this is Sora. we're here to help Kitty find your friends," The taller boy introduced himself while putting his keyblade away.

"Have you seen the other poison dragons?" Kitty asked the bubbly dragon.

A look of sadness formed on Kandi's face and she started crying. "N-no I hav-vent seen th-them. Im s-so worried! I h-hope that T-Toxic is o-okay."

"Shhh, dont cry! I'm sure that she's perfectly fine. She's really tough, don't worry about it," Kitty petted Kandi's hair and tried to comfort her.

"If anyone hurts my Toxic I'll kill them," The dragon girl sniffled.

"I don't think she's right in the head," Riku whispered to Sora.

"She kind of reminds me of the Queen of Hearts," Sora looked at the queen who had forgotten about them and was now yelling at some of her cards.

"That would make sense, Kandi is the Dragon of Hearts. Look at her tail and her outfit. This is her card form. Kandi would you mind showing us your normal outfit, please?" Kitty asked the dragon nicely.

Kandi nodded and a pink glow surrounded her, she emerged wearing a red-violet skirt that had a high waist and suspenders over a frilly white shirt. She had asymmetrical gloves that were striped like candy canes and wore matching stockings. A white apron was tied over her skirt and the frills under her skirt looked like cotton candy. "Im a poison dragon and my theme is sweets!"

"It's hurting my eyes," Riku complained.

"Anyway, lets go look for the others!" Sora offered as he elbowed the taller boy in the side.

xXx

The group decided to check in the Lotus Forest first. They spent a good 20 minutes walking around and getting lost before they saw another girl that had traits similar to Kandi. She had horns, wings, and a tail that ended in a clover shape. Just as Kandi was about to run towards the girl, a loud rumbling could be heard. A large shadowy figure took form in front of the group and screeched. The figure spoke in a teasing, echoed tone.

"Helloooo again Kandiii. Its been suuuuch a loooong tiiiime since I laaaast encountered yoooouuuu~" although the figures facial expression couldn't be seen, It could be sensed that it was smirking.

"Alice! I thought I condemned you! You're supposed to be DEAD!" Kandi shrieked and charged at the figure with her axe. The gargantuan figure swung an arm at the small dragon, but a tall figure jumped out from above and carried Kandi away before the attack could touch her.

"Are you okay?" The taller girl gently released Kandi and pulled a metal bat of off her shoulder.

"Toxic! I missed you!" Kandi wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist.

"Awwww, how diiiisgustiiiingly sweeeet. what a shaaaame that your giiiirlfrieeeend caaaant loooove yoooouuuu," Alice taunted the sweets dragon with her biggest fear.

"Thats enough out of you! You were condemned for a reason and I will condemn you again and again if I have to," Kitty threatened and motioned for the others to attack. The attack was impossible to block from all sides, but Alice managed to strike Riku in the chest and sent him flying towards a tree. His back slammed against the trunk with a sickening crunch.

"RIKU NO!" Sora yelled and abandoned the battle to see if the silver haired boy was alive.

Alice let out a mad laugh, lowering her guard enough for Kitty to cast a freeze spell on her. Toxic took a deep breath and let fire out of the filters in her gas mask. A purple gas enveloped the menacing figure and Kandi took the chance to cut off some of Alice's appendages with her axe. The girl from earlier, Urushiol, had left the scene to retrieve the final dragon girl, Poison, and bring her to aid in the battle. The two launched an attack on Alice, and the four dragons of poison finished her off once again.

Everyone ran to where Riku lay with his head in Sora's lap and the smaller boy crying. "A few of us here are healers," Kitty said. " Urushiol can make a sedative out of the nearby mushrooms and Poison can fix up your spine and ribs. I'll make the healing process accelerate."

Urushiol pushed her brown hair out of her face and ran off to gather the correct types of fungi that would put Riku into a trance-like state and would relieve him of pain temporarily.

"If you die of reasons completely unrelated to your current injuries, you cannot hold me accountable because you will be dead," Poison deadpanned as she flipped the silver haired keyblade wielder onto his stomach.

"Wait wha-" Riku was cut off by Poison shoving the mushrooms down his throat. She used some of her magick to set the bones in place then pulled out a syringe of an electric green liquid.

"Don't you dare give make him overdose. He's important and you still owe me a favor, so don't kill him," Kitty slapped the syringe out of the green haired dragons grasp. She then pulled out her spell book and cast a healing spell on Riku.

"Thank you so much for saving him. He means so much to me," Sora brushed some dust off of Riku's cheek. The brunet grinned widely, "Im glad that he'll be okay"

xXx

Riku awoke to the sound of laughter. He groaned at the slight pain in his back and tried to sit up.

"Yay! You're awake! Now you can join our tea party!" Kandi poured tea into a cup and added about five sugar cubes before Toxic decided to stop her.

"You're okay!" Sora jumped on Riku and nuzzled his face into the older boys neck. "I was so worried you hit a tree and your back crunched so loud… I was so scared. But you're alive and you can walk and," The brunette was so happy that he planted a small kiss on Riku's cheek. The small act of affection caused both boys to blush profusely.

"Please, join us. The tea is delicious and it would refresh you a lot," Urushiol offered. She wore tan shorts and a see through green shirt. Urushiol was originally male but felt happier as a female,she was immediately accepted by all her friends.

"It would taste better if Kitty let me put a little rohypnol in it," Poison glared at the mage. She wore a white nurse's uniform and had her short green hair in two loops.

"The dragon girls are weird. They eat everything with poison, so its best not to leave your food with them. Kandi bakes poisons into all her foods, Poison will make you overdose on weird hospital drugs, Urushiol will get you high on mushrooms until you overdose, and Toxic will slowly filter carbon monoxide into the room. Be careful," Warned the noirette.

"Your friends are scary," whined Sora. He was still holding onto Riku's arm at the table.

"So what was with that shadow thing that almost killed me?" Riku asked while sipping his tea.

"Alice was a dragon that thought that she could rule over all four of the poison kingdoms. She took an immediate disliking to Kandi and tried taking her friends away. Kandi got mad and condemned her," Kitty summarized the events that occurred only a few months ago.

"What did she mean by 'too bad your girlfriend cant love you'?" Sora tilted his head curiously. He could see Kitty, Poison, and Urushiol shaking their heads aggressively.

"Toxic is my girlfriend," Kandi said lovingly.

"No, Kandi and I are best friends," Toxic corrected while removing the younger dragons arms from around her waist.

"Don't listen to her, she's embarrassed about our relationship," Kandi insisted and sat in Toxic's lap.

"I'm aromantic. I can't feel that way about you," Toxic placed Kandi back in her chair.

"B-but I love you," Kandi started to tear up. Sora saw the mistake he had made and immediately regretted it.

"I only have platonic feelings for you. Im sorry but my preferences are out of my control," the taller girl tried to end the argument.

"H-how c-could you be s-so m-mean?" Kandi started sobbing into her hands

"Im not m-," Toxic was cut off.

"I think you guys should be going now. We can deal with this ourselves. Terribly sorry for the inconvenie- Kandi put that love potion away! You know it doesn't work on her," Urushiol confiscated the small bottle only for it to be replaced with a large bottle of poison.

"Ill just kill myself, then," Kandi sobbed and ran off to down the entire contents of the bottle.

"Don't worry, it only gets her drunk. anyways, we'll be off! Sorry about everything. Call me if you need something, bye!" Kitty waved at the dragon girls and pulled the two boys to the gummi ship.

"Your friends are so weird," Riku said.

xXx

"I think that was enough adventure for today, we should sleep now," Riku set the ship to neutral and dragged the other two to their beds.

"That felt a lot longer than just one day," Sora yawned and bid the other two a good night.

* * *

><p>Oh gods I'm so so so sorry for not post in the past few weeks. I was really busy with finals and more stress so i was really busy studying. So tell me what you thought of the story please! Merry Yuletide and Happy Holidays!<p> 


End file.
